Camp Fury!
by The Last Border Collies
Summary: Jesse, her friends, and the Rusherz are sent to camp for an upcoming reality T.V show called "Camp Fury". Will they win, or will they lose? Find out! Rated K for Rude Humor NOTE: This is supposed to be a crossover of Total Drama, Minecraft Story Mode/Minecraft, and NFL Rush Zone, but FF only lets me choose 2 categories hhhh
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapter 1: Introduction

_A Black Screen fades in and reveals a scene where a hero named Jesse was walking around._

"Alright, take to to the top!" The announcer said.

"Hi, my name is Jesse. You know me from Minecraft Story Mode, right? Remember when I killed the Wither Storm with my enchanted weapon? Pretty sweet, right? The sad thing is that my pet pig named Reuben died. He was brought back to life, but then died again. Pretty said isn't it. Anyways, I am a hero, and I can fight whatever I can see, and when I see a monster, I take my sword and fight them! Even we can fight monsters with my friends, Petra, Ivor, Axel, Olivia, and Lukas!" Jesse said.

"And...Cut! Great job, Jesse! You did great! Up next for the last scene, and we are done filming!" The filmer said.

"Thanks, I could have done it without you!" Jesse said.

"No, thank you! Anyways, moving on to the last scene!" The filmer said.

Jesse walked towards Petra.

"Alright, Petra! They are filming the last scene any minute, so get up to the stage, and do your best!" Jesse said, excitedly.

"I know to try my best, but thanks, Jesse!" Petra said, running onto the floor of the stage scene where the filmers are going to film.

"Alright, last scene, for Petra, ready...Marker, and..Action!" The filmer said.

"Hi, my name is Petra, you know me from Minecraft Story Mode, Right? Well, you see that I am a friend of Jesse since we first met, after I saved her from getting attacked from the zombies while Reuben while still there with her. We went exploring and then we were talking while we are in the cave with he pet pig, Reuben. After when the Wither Storm spawned, it was all Ivor's fault that he made that idea to create such a thing, but since Ivor decided to be nice, but still his fault from that Wither Storm nonsense, we decided to be friends with him! While we tried to defeat the Wither Storm, Jesse tried to save Reuben while the Wither Storm grabbed him, then killed the Wither Storm with her enchanted weapon, called an enchanted diamond hoe. All thanks to Jesse, the hero of Minecraftia, and Endercon, Jesse has saved the city of Minecraftia, and saved and event, which was Endercon, after she killed the Wither Storm from attacking the city! Jesse was a hero after she defeated that Wither Storm. From every adventure until the last one, we have to know that Jesse is the hero from her first, to her last adventure! All thanks to her help by me, and her friends, she's a hero!" Petra said.

"And..Cut! Nice going, Petra! That's all for the last scene! All thanks to Petra, Jesse, Ivor, Axel, and Lukas! Great job everyone!" The announcer said.

"Thanks, guys!" Jesse said.

Jesse and her friends went outside while they waited for a short film to come out.

"That was amazing, Petra!" Jesse cheered.

"Amazing? Your's was amazing!" Petra said.

"You don't have to try to offer opinions from me, but thanks, Petra!" Jesse said.

"No prob.." Petra said.

_Months later when the short film came out.._

_The first scene cuts out then moves onto the next scene where Jesse and her friends watch a short film that they made._

"Wow! That was a nice film, thanks to us, we should celebrate!" Lukas said.

"Which place should we celebrate in?" Petra asked.

"You'll see!" Jesse said.

When Jesse and her friends walked onto the sidewalk, they went to a place called "The Wolf Club". "The Wolf Club" is a place where you can go bowling, play games, get something to eat at a buffet like Pizza, Ice Cream, Cookies, Salad, Cinnamon Rolls, Bread, and Burgers, while you earn prizes after you earn tickets after you play games.

_At The Wolf Club_

"Wow! This place is amazing! I like it!" Axel cheered.

"Me too!" Petra said.

"I should play some games, you guys can too, after that, find me at the movie club station inside!" Jesse said.

"Got it!" Ivor said.

_Later.._

"That was fun! Too bad we didn't earn enough prizes, but it was fun! Let's go home, I'm tired.." Jesse said.

"Me too." Petra said.

_At the treehouse.._

Jesse and her friends are sleeping. When they are sleeping, a helicopter came towards the treehouse. The helicopters propellers were so loud that the pilot can't hear what Jesse and her friends are saying.

"CAN YOU LAND AND TURN OFF THE HELICOPTER PLEASE!?" Jesse yelled.

"What!? I can't hear you since the propellers are loud!" A pilot said.

"I SAID THAT CAN YOU LAND AND TURN THOSE THINGS OFF!?" Jesse yelled again.

The pilot landed and the helicopter turned off. The pilot came in into the treehouse and then talked to Jesse.

"I already did, now what's your name?" The pilot asked.

"My name is Jesse, and these are my friends, Ivor, Lukas, Petra, Axel, and Olivia." Jesse said.

"Oh, nice to meet you! My name is Max, the German Shepherd!" Max said.

"Hi Max." Jesse said.

"Wanna ride? I got myself a campsite for a reality show!" Max said.

"First, we will, and second, why a reality show?" Jesse asked.

"For a reality show, we will be calling it, Camp Fury!" Max said.

"Uh..Okay?" Jesse said in confusion.

Jesse and her friends went inside the helicopter, then Max flew his helicopter to Camp Fury, a campsite located in Redwood Forest, California. After Max, Jesse, and her friends flew, she and her friends went out of the helicopter, and then their reactions were priceless when the campsite was clean, not even a single dirty spot on this campsite.

"Wow! This campsite looks great, clean too!" Petra said.

Suddenly, Rusherz have appeared! Scavenger, Talon, Spike, Rampage, K-9, Blowtorch, Freefall, Claw, Spot, Lasso, and Liberty.

"Who are you guys?" Jesse asked.

"This is me, Liberty, while my some of my friends are Scavenger, Talon, Spike, Rampage, K-9, Blowtorch, Freefall, Claw, Lasso, and Spot." Liberty said.

"Wow. I didn't realize that you arrived here! Remember us?" Jesse asked.

"Of course we do! What are your names?" Liberty asked.

"My name is Jesse while my friends are Petra, Axel, Ivor, Lukas, and Olivia!" Jesse said.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Liberty said.

"Howdy, Ya'll!" Lasso said.

"Hi, Lasso! Ready for a first reality show?" Max asked.

"Reality show? What's a reality show?" Lasso asked.

"A t.v film where people are filmed to be more entertaining!" Max said.

"Ah didn't realize that.." Lasso said.

"Alright! Ready to film!?" Max asked.

"Hey! What about the cameraman, and the chef?" Axel asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that a while ago! The Bulldog chef is named Rebel while the cameraman is Jason! SOrry that I forgot to mention that!" Max said.

"Let's get rollin' already!" Lasso said.

"OK, OK! Geez, no need to yell!" Max said.

Lasso growled as the cameraman starts to film Max saying to the introduction.

"Welcome to Camp Fury! Where a campsite is located in Redwood Forest, California! Where we can face off weird and bad obstacles, like we can face off gross foods, or even scary animals! Now, let's face it off! This is Camp Fury!" Max said.

"But you are an animal, Max." Jason said.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE BEARS, YOU MORON!" Max snarled.

"Geez, don't yell." Jason said.

"Anyways, this is Camp Fury!" Max cheered.

_To Be Continued.._


	2. Chapter 2: A Fury-Like Campsite

Chapter 2: A Fury-like Campsite?

_2nd Scene blacks out then fades in to the third scene where Max was walking while talking._

"Here in Camp Fury, we have lots of cabins where mostly campers can sleep in here, mostly beds! Be careful what you can sleep, there are sometimes cockroaches inside!" Max said.

"Didn't Jesse just said the campsite is clean?" Jason asked.

"Well, I cleaned some of the cabins.." Max said.

"Uh, you know there could be cockroaches in almost every cabin, right?" Jason asked.

"That's what I said.." Max said.

"Anyways, this is Camp Fury!" Max said.

"You said that catchphrase twice, Max.." Jason said.

"SILENCE!" Max yelled.

"Geez, I'm just saying.." Jason said.

"Well, while you are filming, your being serious with me, aren't you.." Max said.

"Of course I am. I always said things that are serious with your own sayings, Max.." Jason said.

"*Sigh* Whatever.." Max said..

_3rd scene wipes in to the 4th scene where some Rusherz are in Cabin #2_

"Well guys, Max is our co-host now. What are we going to do now?" Freefall asked.

"You'll see." Liberty said.

When Max came inside of Cabin #2, some of the Rusherz looked at Max.

"Hey! I got some challenges for you guys!" Max said.

"Like what?" Spike asked.

"A challenge where you can race all around the world! Not literally, but you can run in races in Africa, Germany, Russia, Australia, Greece, Italy, France, India, Egypt-" Before Max finished his sentence, Liberty cuts it off.

"Uh, you know that Egypt is in Northeast Africa, right?" Liberty asked.

"Oh, right! My bad, where are we right now, oh right! Albania, any kinds of countries like that!" Max said after being cut off by Liberty.

"What kind of challenge is that?" Claw asked.

"It is where you can do races around the world!" Max said.

"Can we just do REAL challenges like when you run a race in this forest, dodge obstacles, then win?" Liberty asked.

"After that.." Max said.

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT SO WE CAN DO A REAL CHALLENGE IN THIS FOREST!" Spot roared.

"Spot, calm down!" Scavenger said.

"*Sigh* You asked for it, Spot.." Max said.

Max went outside.

"OK, we just needed a REAL challenge in the forest, not just around the world when we run races and running out of breath and just pass out." Freefall said, furious.

"Well, if we run out of breath, we pass out! I may be a tireless rusher, but we can't just run as fast as we can to just win or lose a race and then pass out after you ran out of breath.." Liberty said.

"It's getting Nighttime.. We should get ready for bed by now." Spot said.

"But we don't have any sleepwear!" Claw said.

"Then we have to sleep with our normal outfits on.." Liberty said.

_The 4th scene wipes out to the right to the 5th scene_

_That Morning_

"*Yawns* Morning.." Spot said.

All Rusherz are asleep.

"Guess I'll just go outside by myself." Spot said, getting up.

Spot went outside and then walked to see the Bulldog Chef.

"Hey Chef Rebel, what's for breakfast?" Spot asked.

Rebel didn't answer.

"Are you answering my question?" Spot asked.

No answer.

"ANSWER ME!" Spot roared.

"Oh, Uh-I'm sorry, I thought someone wasn't there. Now, what did you say?" Rebel asked.

"I was saying about what's for breakfast." Spot said.

"Pancakes." Rebel said.

"OK, just make them while I while for Jesse. Her friends, and the other Rusherz wake up.." Spot said.

"OK." Rebel said.

Spot went back inside Cabin #2. When the other Rusherz woke up, they saw Spot.

"You're awake already!?" Scavenger asked.

"Yeah, I just wanna check what's for breakfast. I was asking Rebel and he wasn't answering me until now.." SPot said.

"Oh OK. What's for breakfast?" Claw asked.

"You have to ask Rebel, not me.." Spot said.

"OK then.." Lasso said.

_At Cabin #1_

"Well guys, today's breakfast. What are we gonna have?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know.." Axel said.

"Let's just get dressed to our normal clothing and let's see what Rebel's up to.." Olivia said.

After Jesse and her friends got dressed, and went to the cafeteria to see Rebel, he was making pancakes.

"What are you making?" Axel asked.

"Pancakes." Rebel said.

"OK." Petra said.

Jesse, Ivor, Petra, Lukas, Axel, and Olivia sat down while the Rusherz arrive.

"How did you guys get here before us?" Liberty asked.

"We were so fast while getting dressed to our normal clothing." Jesse said.

"Well, we were just trying to get in, the door seemed to be stuck. Thanks to Spot, he opened the door with his claw." Liberty said.

"How did the door get stuck?" Petra asked.

"Well, while Spot got back from the cafeteria, the door was stuck while we got back and tried to open the door. Maybe it might been some sap." Liberty said.

"What's sap?" Petra asked.

"Sap is just some sticky plant stuff that was on the trees, which was really sticky." Liberty said.

"Oh, OK." Petra said.

"Alright. Pancakes are ready." Rebel said.

The Rusherz, Jesse, and her friends went towards Rebel to get the pancakes. Even they added syrup onto the pancakes too. It seems like Camp Fury had fresh food. After they finished their breakfast, they decided to go on a hike.

"Wow! This hike is amazing!" Jesse said.

"I see something over there!" Liberty said.

"Where!?" Ivor said.

They've seen a woodpecker, a groundhog, and then a deer. Not one deer, but 4 deer! After they have finished a hike, they went back to their cabins.

_The 5th scene wipes out left to the 6th and last scene._

_Later_

"That hike was great!" Jesse said.

"Yeah, but we almost got into the poison ivy."Axel said.

"Axel, be careful what you see!" Jesse said.

_At Cabin #2_

"Well, I hope we can hike soon." Rampage said.

Suddenly, a noise appeared.

"Guys, I hear a bus, run out before it's too late!" Freefall yelled.

All Rusherz, Jesse, and her friends went out of the cabins while the school bus drove onto the parking space. When the driver came out, he saw Max, Rebel, and Jason filming all of Jesse's friends, and the Rusherz.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" The bus driver asked.

"Filming.." Jason said.

"We are filming a reality show called Camp Fury!" Max said.

"Well, don't you know that this is a field trip site, not a filming site!?" The driver asked.

"Well, we are filming here before you got here a day ago.." Max said.

"This is a field trip site, not a filming site! All of you guys, out of this site now!" The bus driver yelled.

Max, Jason, Rebel, the Rusherz, and Jesse and her friends ran while getting out of the campsite. When they reached a very long end, they all ran out of breath (except Liberty).

"Well, let's just go home now.." Petra said.

"Maybe it'll be great that if we can film in another campsite instead of the field trip site.." Max said.

Max, Jesse, her friends, and the Rusherz went inside the helicopter, and flew home.

_The last clip wipes out right to the last half of the scene_

_At the treehouse.._

Jesse, Petra, Ivor, Olivia, Axel, and Lukas got out of the helicopter while Max was taking the Rusherz back to the HOK.

"Well, that was stupid. It used to be Camp Fury, now it's Camp Lame-Old-Same-Old." Petra said, disappointed.

"If we can go to another campsite that isn't for a field trip or for filming, we would be happy.." Jesse said.

"Well, let's go back inside the treehouse.." Olivia said.

"OK." Jesse said.

Jesse and her friends went back inside the treehouse.

_The last half of the 6th scene fades out to a black screen saying "The End"_

**The End**


End file.
